1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter which is interposed between a camera body and an interchangeable lens, and a camera system which uses the adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
A type of camera in which a lens can be attached to and detached from a camera body and an optimal lens is exchanged according to user preferences is known.
In this kind of camera, a lens mount included as an attachment and detachment mechanism is provided on the camera body and an interchangeable lens can be attached to and detached from the lens mount (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 4-116631 and 4-121720).
In recent years, cameras in which specifications between the existing camera and the lens mount are different from each other have been widely used. However, even when purchasing a camera having a new specification, there is a desire to use the lens of the existing specification. In this case, an adapter is used in order to use the lens of the existing specification.
A lens mount of camera body is mounted on one side of the adapter and an interchangeable lens is mounted on the other side thereof. That is, a mount (attaching portion) which is suitable for the lens mount of the new specification is provided on one side of the adapter and a mount (attaching portion) which is suitable for the interchangeable lens of the existing specification is provided on the other side.